heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus
Vital Information Real Name: Xander Theroux Aliases: None Age: 21 Gender:Male Alignment: Evil Race: Metahuman Goals: To possess Bastion's body Character Biography Xander Theroux was the unborn twin brother of Zachary Theroux, he was a latent telepath but these abilities were transferred to his brother when Xander made a mental connection in the womb, Zachary sensed the inherent evil within his twin and instinctively killed him. Because of his telepathic abilities he mentally lived dormant within Zachary for years, he used his powers to influence many villains to commit acts of evil that threatened lives, while still in the mind of his brother. He did this to bring the Salvation Squad together so that his ultimate plan could function. Once the Salvation Squad had defeated all of Xander's villains, he reclused into Zachary's mind until the hero drunk Ambrosia. Zachary went mad with power, the worst part of him emerged in the form of his lost brother with his mental abilities vastly enhanced by the Ambrosia, he took the name Tartarus because of his godly power and ability to turn one's mind into their own personal hell. Zachary and Xander engaged in intense psychic warfare on the astral plane while at the same time using Bastion's telekinesis to battle his allies. Zachary managed to banish his brother from his mind with the help of Everseer, Dominion and most of all Hestia, but with the sacrfice of his telepathy an of Hestia's conciousness. Xander travelled as an astral ghost for years, unable to alter the physical enviroment or even minds until he learned how to possess the bodies of others, he travelled from body to body attempting to find his brother and destroy everything that is dear to him. Powers and Abilities *Telepathy - Tartarus has the ability to communicate with and manipulate the minds of others as well as the astral plane **Astral Projection - Tartarus has the ability to project his mind from his host body, when in this form his body will go into a dormant state however if he is gone too long, the original inhabitant of his current body will resurface. His astral form when in posession of Bastion's body was much larger and more powerful than before. **Possession - Tartarus can mind-jump from body to body controlling all it's actions and abilities **Psychic Constructs - Tartarus can use constructs and weapons and pure psychic energy on the physical plane to affect one's mind by interacting with their body or in astral form directly by interacting with thier minds in the form of an astral bofy **Illusion Generation - Tartarus can create realistic mental illusions that affect all of the five senses, he uses this to make victims experience their own personal hell **Astral Trapping - Tartarus can trap victims within their own minds or lock them outside of their body while travelling in astral form, this is another method he uses to make victims experience their own personal hell **Psionic Virus - Tartarus can infect the minds of others with a 'psionic virus' that causes the victims mind to deteriorate and eventually turns them insane, it does this by making reality appear as the victims worst fears and personal hell, the 'virus' can be spread by any form of telepathic or empathic contact including mind-reading, emotion sensing, possession, mind control, mental alteration, emotional alteration and telepathic communication **Psionic Inundation - Tartarus can project bolts of psychic force that harm a target's mind, he can also do this in the form of a scream which causing victim's to suffer incredibly painful psychic headaches **Psychic Shield - Tartarus can shield his own mind from other psychic abilities Blackest Black - When Tartarus took control of Bastion's body *Telepathy - Tartarus has the ability to communicate with and manipulate the minds of others as well as the astral plane **Astral Projection - Tartarus has the ability to project his mind from his host body, when in this form his body will go into a dormant state however if he is gone too long, the original inhabitant of his current body will resurface **Possession - Tartarus can mind-jump from body to body controlling all it's actions and abilities **Psychic Constructs - Tartarus can use constructs and weapons and pure psychic energy on the physical plane to affect one's mind by interacting with their body or in astral form directly by interacting with thier minds in the form of an astral bofy **Illusion Generation - Tartarus can create realistic mental illusions that affect all of the five senses, he uses this to make victims experience their own personal hell **Astral Trapping - Tartarus can trap victims within their own minds or lock them outside of their body while travelling in astral form, this is another method he uses to make victims experience their own personal hell **Psionic Virus - Tartarus can infect the minds of others with a 'psionic virus' that causes the victims mind to deteriorate and eventually turns them insane, it does this by making reality appear as the victims worst fears and personal hell, the 'virus' can be spread by any form of telepathic or empathic contact including mind-reading, emotion sensing, possession, mind control, mental alteration, emotional alteration and telepathic communication **Psionic Inundation - Tartarus can project bolts of psychic force that harm a target's mind, he can also do this in the form of a scream which causing victim's to suffer incredibly painful psychic headaches **Psychic Shield - Tartarus can shield his own mind from other psychic abilities *Telekinesis - Tartarus has access to Bastion's telekinesis and can life up to 75. tons **Psionic Armour - Tartarus can create a huge shadowy form around his body that has the same appearance as his astral form, this form has great strength and durability and an enormous pair of claws **Repulsion - Before he accessed his psionic armour, Tartarus repelled both the Salvation Squad and Squadron Salvation **Telekinetic Constructs - Tartarus can create weapons and other objects out of pure telekinetic energy with a shadowy hue (When in possession of Bastion's Body, all of Taratrus' powers were vastly enhanced due to the fact that he had a more corporeal way of channeling them. This is proved by the fact that he was able to maintain and control both a huge set of telekinetic armour in the physical world and a monolithic astral form on the astral plane simultaneouly) Weaknesses *Tartarus' powers begin to deteriorate when not in a host body, for example when he was banished from Zachary's body he could not use any of his psychic abilities without completely retraining them *Empathy - Both Tartarus' psionic armour and astral armour were capable of being burnt away by Hestia's empathic fire Category:Psychics